


An Eulogy To An Old Friend

by manonisamelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, it's weather related, no one dies i swear despite the title and summary, seriosuly thisis the only way to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/pseuds/manonisamelon
Summary: Liam lost a friend and says his final goodbye.(This is not MCD)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	An Eulogy To An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I have no idea what this is I slept two hours and that's the result i guess? It's pure crack.
> 
> Completely unedited
> 
> Enjoy?

Liam was sobbing uncontrollably in Theo’s shoulder. This was a tragedy. He couldn’t bear to look. Could bear to watch it all fade away. It hurt too much.

“Come on Liam this is ridiculous” his boyfriend said while awkwardly trying to get Liam to let go of him.

“No!! It’s a tragedy Theo can’t you see everything around us is just death? How can you be so heartless?” How could the chimera be so apathic over this???? His heart was in shamble. His life was ruined. Death surrounded them.

“It’s okay maybe you’ll have more tomorrow.” He knew Theo was trying to be optimistic and cheer him up but this was just so insensitive and wrong how could he say something like that???

“It won’t be the same Theo. It won’t be him.” A new one couldn’t just replace a lifetime of friendship! It was it how life worked. He looked around him again, seeing his dying friend brought the tears back to his face.

“Please don’t be sad. You know I hate it when you cry” His boyfriend said while trying to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s just so unfair.” He mumbled. He wasn’t ready to live without his friend.

“I know. Do you maybe want to say a few words?” Theo offered.

“Yes... that sounds nice. I’ll try but the emotions... it might be too hard.” He hoped he could get himself to not break. It deserved some words as his friend was lay to rest. Theo might think he was crazy but he still was a good boyfriend, holding his hand and squeezing it in support. Theo was the best. He loved him so much!

“You can do it, I believe in you.” His boyfriend encouraged. He took a deep breathe and opened his mouth, letting the words flow in a final goodbye.

“My dearest friend, we had spent so much time together, we have watch each other grow, we have been there for each other through everything life threw at us. I have been by your side since you were born. As fate would have it I am also by your side as you are cruelly taken from this world. From us. It is a tragedy that your life had to end when you were still so young. You had such a brilliant future ahead of you… Losing you is a terrible loss we might never recover from. You were more than a friend. You were family. Your family was there the day I was born and I had been lucky enough to be there the day of your birth too. I stand in front of you today trying desperately to say goodbye even though I never wanted to have to do that. You will be missed. Terribly. I will cherish our memories together until I too take my dying breath.” Tears fell from his face again and he hide in his boyfriend’s neck, letting the emotion wash over him. Holding on as Theo rubbed his back.

When he tears dried and he pulled back from the chimera’s loving embrace he realized Mason had arrived during his speech and was clearly confused by the situation.

“What the fuck is going on??? Who died???” His best friend inquired now that he could finally have Liam’s attention. His boyfriend answered before he could explain the tragedy that had occurred.

“The snow is melting.” The greatest tragedy to have ever stricken the world.

“What…”

“Yeah my reaction exactly but you know Liam.” His boyfriend commented as this reaction was disproportional from the gravity of the event. In his opinion it was all of them who didn’t take this seriously enough.

“He did an eulogy as if I was dead? For snow? And called it family?”

“Of course it’s family. It snowed the day I was born! And don’t be offensive Mason, I would do way better for you.” He loved snow but it was nothing in comparison to his love for his best friend. Honestly this eulogy was a bit of a mess. He hadn’t expected snow to die so he had to improvise since he didn’t had the time to write down a proper text. It could have been way better but this shit was harder than it looked.

“I sure hope so the snow lasted an hour Liam…” Okay now that was a lie. It lasted at least an hour and a half. This was blasphemy. They didn’t understand him. He had to get away from the two of them. He looked one last time at the massacre surrounding him, watched Snow’s translucent blood slipping away from its body and carrying with it his friend’s life.

“Goodbye my friend.” He murmured, bringing a hand to his heart before walking toward his front door, escaping Theo and Mason’s judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> There is snow there and I'm sad it's melting and i blame sleep deprivation and talking to Sofia about snow melting. I hope this entertained you!  
> ❄❄❄❄❄


End file.
